Main characters don't die right?
by Miwacat
Summary: as he lay there dying, he spoke "don't worry... I'm a main character... I Can't... die... Right?" moments later, he died. the character whose name is written in the reviews will die. if the cause of death is written in the same review, it will happen. this is a fun Idea i thought up with a friend. YOU are in control of who dies. I wonder who's next... (mild swears, death)
1. the begining

_Disclaimer: I do not own any anime or film mentioned or referenced in this story._

 _'dun dun dunna, dun dun dunna. dun dun dunna, dun dun Dunun nanana. dunanaaa. dunanaaa, dudum'-Mission impossible_

* * *

"My name is naruto uzumaki! And I will be the greatest ninja of all time! belie-" he looked down, and saw blood seeping from his chest. Moments later...  
"don't... Worry... I'm a main character... I can't d-die..."

...

...

Naruto Uzumaki, was dead. it began to rain. A grief stricken cast of characters looked up at the sky, letting the sad rain wash the tears from their faces, because thats just what happens when characters die when suddenly they saw it. The colossal Fandom had raised it's head. The 4th wall had been breached. At that moment, all anime knew, that nothing would be the same again.

* * *

 _Yup._

 ** _Comments: how to use_**

 _The anime character whose name is written in the comments section will die._

 _If the cause of death is written within the same comment as the name, it will happen._

 _After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

 _the comments section is your death note, to use as you see fit, have fun..._


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

_Disclaimer:I do not own any anime or franchises mentioned or referenced in this fic_

 _'Dunanananananana Dunanananananana BATMAN'-batman_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was asleep. 'you're coming with me' spoke a voice from the darkness. Sasukes peaceful sleep did not last long. He awoke, not in his bed, but tied to a post, blindfolded. He felt a cold breeze, and heard the eerie hoot of an owl. He deduced he was outside. The world was almost silent, ignoring the owl and the breeze, until he heard the traditional crack of someone stepping on a twig.  
 _SNAP!_  
"shhh!"  
"You shush!"  
 _sigh_ "what a drag"  
"m-maybe you shouldn't say your trademark, shika-"  
"everybody shut the hell up or I will punch you into oblivion!"  
 _silence. ._ .  
"Saying that is louder than anybody else here."  
 _THWAK!  
_ "ow..."  
"alright, does everybody know the plan?"  
A resounding yes.  
"Choji, do you have the swords?"  
"all 1000 of them"  
"good, now remove the blindfold"

Sasuke's blindfold was removed, and he was faced with the whole cast and crew of the anime. They were gathered together in the old training grounds, and it was at this moment that Sasuke realised he was tied to the exact same post Naruto himself was tied to in one of the very first episodes, when he was only 12 years old. He was flooded with nostalgia, and totally didn't notice the 1000, freshly sharpened swords being handed out among his captors. The first to step forward, was Rock Lee. He took his sword and plunged it deep into sasuke's arm. Needless to say, Sasuke noticed.  
"ow... that hurt"  
"YEAH that felt good! come have a go everybody!" Rock Lee's battle cry encouraged every body to come impale sasuke on the edge of their swords. Sakura and Ino kept him alive for 10 minutes, long enough for everybody to repeatedly impale sasuke a good few times. He screamed for a while, as is to be expected, but when he had 999 swords sticking out of him, he did not cry, nor try to escape, instead he smiled.  
"ha... haha... you think you can kill me? dont... make me... laugh. I'm totally... OP, I'm... not... gonna die." he was cockey until the end, he truly believed that he was the true main character of the story, that he was invincible. However, he was not. there was still one sword to go, and it was held, by Itachi Uchiha. The sword easily pierced his flesh, however the moment seemed to last a lifetime. Sasuke Uchiha, was dying.  
"wh-why?" he asked, then he died

he never heard the answer to that question, however everyone else did. It echoed through konoha, the land of fire, the whole Naruto verse heard the every character in Naruto yell it.  
Sasuke...

YOU'RE A DOUCHE!

* * *

 _Shout out to **Lord of the UnDead**_

 ** _Comments: how to use  
_** _The anime character whose name is written in the comments will die  
_ _If the cause of death is written in the same comment as the name, it will happen  
_ _Details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes 40 seconds  
_ _The anime character **does not** have to be from Naruto. It can be from any anime series. _


	3. double killing

_Disclaimer: i do not own any anime or franchise mentioned or refernced_

 _'dunun. dunun. dunun dunun dunun dunun dunuuuuun. dunuuuuun. nunununun.' - pink panther_

Ino Yamanaka was in mourning for the late douchebag Sasuke Uchiha. Since the death of Sasuke and Naruto, the rain had not stopped falling. She was walking through Konoha when she saw a flower. A singular, black rose. Beautiful, solitary, perfect. It reminded her of Sasuke. She would pick it, and place it on his grave. She knelt down and smelled the sweet smell, it smelt like floral honey. She picked the flower, and began to walk towards his grave. Sasuke's grave.

As she walked she began to find it difficult to breathe. Each breath felt like she had inhaled chili powder, but she walked on anyway. her breathing became shallow and uneven, yet still she walked on for She was nearly at his grave. each breath felt like fire, and she began coughing more and more. She reached the grave of sasuke uchiha, and placed the rose. The coughing wouldn't stop, the pollen of the rose was burning her lungs from the inside out. She coughed up blood, splattering the rose with dark red imperfections, somehow making it all the more beautiful. She died shortly after.

 _Meanwhile in deathnote_

"RYUK!" a booming voice could be heard throughout the shinigami realm, as ryuk was called to the shinigami King. "Ryuk, you and the owner of your deathnote have cause havoc In the human world. It is frankly ridiculous"

"my apologies, sir, but it is not my fault that the huma-"

"Shut up, Ryuk. I am not finished." the king spoke with irritation in his voice "You have repeatedly 'bent' the rules of this realm. you have stolen a death note, added fake instructions, and the human has put our secrets In jeopardy."

"so, uh, what are you going to do about it?" questioned Ryuk

"I am going to kill the human, Light Yagami." as he said these words he pulled his death note out of his pocket and wrote 'Light Yagami, die in a fire'.

Light Yagami had left his cooker on over night. It caught alight, causing a raging house fire he could not escape. He was slowly burnt alive.

His body was found later that day, burnt to cinders. L was seen at the crime scene the next day.

"So this is how Kira pays for his sins..."

 _Shout out to **magna ryunoid, CelestialPirateQueen**_

 ** _Comments: how to use_**

 _The anime character whose name is written in the comments will die (character can be from any anime)_

 _If the cause of death is written in the same comment as the name, it will happen_

 _Details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes 40 seconds_

 _Victim will die sometime within the next 72 hours_


	4. bleach

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Anime or franchises mentioned or referenced in this fic._

 _'Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum, bum bum bu_ _m bum bum bum bum bum' -Courageous Cat_

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia sat down in a sushi shop, ready to order. the evening breeze blew softly through the shop window, and the smell of fish drifted t Ichigo's nose

"ahhh, nothing like a good bit of sushi after a long day killing hollows, amiright Rukia?"

"actually, I hadn't really eaten much sushi before I was stuck here in Japan because _someone_ stole my soul reaper powers" Rukia replied rather saltily.

"don't tell me they don't have sushi in the soul society, it's actually one of my favourite foods"

"no, they don't"

there was a short silence between them, just long enough to be able to call it awkward, while the two looked at the menu in front of them. Ichigo ordered sushi for both of them, and they began to eat.

"this isn't so bad," Rukia commented on the salmon nigiri sushi she had been served. Ichigo disagreed. Something didn't taste quite right...

The next day he found himself toilet ridden with food poisoning. He was throwing up every few minutes or so, he was seriously ill. Eventually, Ichigo kurosaki died from a bit of dodgy sushi. What a shame.

 _Short one today, had a party to attend. Shout out to_ **_Ajohrendt_**

 ** _Comments : how to use_**

The anime character whose name is written in the comments will die (character can be from any anime)

If the cause of death is written in the same comment as the name, it will happen

Details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes 40 seconds

Victim will die sometime within the next 72 hours


End file.
